


至少这些我懂

by yuki812



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Recovery, Sharing a Bed, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 19:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2479040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki812/pseuds/yuki812
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“过去，我在你身边睡得更好。”史蒂夫柔声说，“我觉得你和我一样。”<br/>巴基心中知道史蒂夫是对的，因为全世界他只在一个地方能有类似安全的感觉，那就是这里，半夜1点钟史蒂夫的床上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	至少这些我懂

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Much I Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670204) by [cavaleira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavaleira/pseuds/cavaleira). 



> This is a fic by cavaleira. I thank the author for the kind permission to translate the fic.

他有七十多年没有好好睡过一晚，几乎已经不记得睡一个安稳觉是什么感觉，只有模糊的印象，就像握拳后指甲在手上印出的半月形痕迹，来不及抓住就会消退。

没错，他在过去七十年中大部分时间是无意识的，但那不是睡眠，并不算是。九头蛇对他做的事不是为了让他好好休息，他被冰冻，度过空白的冷冻期。对九头蛇来说他不是人，他只是武器，不用的时候就挂在架子上。

过去的几个月里，他开始尝试把自己当作巴基，试试感觉。感觉并不对，但起码比起詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯要好一些。史蒂夫·罗杰斯叫他巴基，他想既然反正要用个名字，巴基也可以。他并还不是史蒂夫想让他成为的那个人，但他也没有别的身份。

史蒂夫一直在找他。过去六个月里史蒂夫和山姆·威尔逊的过去六个月里足迹遍布世界各地，他们摧毁残存的九头蛇基地，同时寻找巴基。巴基在和九头蛇算旧账的时候，也留意着史蒂夫和山姆。甚至有几次他从远处帮他们解围，那时他突然意识到用狙击步枪干掉想要偷袭史蒂夫的九头蛇士兵是多么熟悉。

但他从没让史蒂夫找到他。他还没准备好，暂时还没有。

巴基自己寻找答案，用偷来的钱四处游走，住便宜的汽车旅馆，或者蜷在被人遗弃的房子或仓库里，挣扎着想要捡起所有构成他自己的碎片，再拼成大概像样的东西。

问题是他在这个过程中透支了自己。不管九头蛇对他做过什么，他身体还有人类的部分，会疲劳损坏。他不可能一直这样下去，就算他觉得自己不应该活着下去，他也并不想死。

一天一天过去，巴基越来越疲劳，体力透支，严重缺乏睡眠。他一次只能勉强睡不到两个小时，因为必须一直保持警惕。他的整个身体都维持着高度警惕的紧张感，完全不可能放松。大多数时候，即使他睡着，短暂的睡眠也会被噩梦打断。他躺下闭上眼，就马上感觉所有他对不起的人都和他一同睡下。他能看到他们惊恐的表情，听到他们哀求的声音，所有人的声音交叠在一起，回响在他耳边，吵到他无法思考。

为数不多的几次他真正睡着，醒来时脑中有不成形的记忆，其中有温暖和安全感，还有柔软的肌肤，金色的头发在清早反射着晨光。

***

特别辗转难眠的某夜后，他终于屈服，前往纽约。他知道史蒂夫在哪里， _一直_ 知道。他总是一直能感知到史蒂夫的存在，就像他一直能感受到的幻肢痛。

史蒂夫结束寻找巴基之旅，回来已经两个月，他在布鲁克林有个公寓，就在离他们过去街区不远的一间褐石房子顶层。巴基之前曾经仔细观察过这个建筑，知道所有的入口和出口，还有安保措施到底有多差。关于史蒂夫他能记起一些事，包括他过去就没什么自保的意识。看来到现在这方面也能没什么变化。

但是说真的，非要挑战体型是他两倍大的恶霸是一回事，让职业杀手能够轻易进入他的公寓完全是另一回事。有时他想起飞天航母坠落时，史蒂夫是怎样如何完全停止反抗，就觉得史蒂夫简直是想死。

巴基安静并迅速地从史蒂夫卧室的窗户潜入。史蒂夫躺在床上，但没有睡着。他从床上看着巴基，身体紧绷，等着巴基采取行动。

巴基不知道说什么好，所以他先转身把窗户关好，既为了阻隔外面的冷空气，也为了安抚自己脑中的那个声音，不停在说要照顾好史蒂夫，保证他今年冬天不要生病。

几分钟紧张的沉默过后，史蒂夫坐起来，打开床头灯。巴基没动。他就站在那里，让史蒂夫看他：充满血丝的双眼，眼带很大，因为他缺乏睡眠，杂乱的头发，普通的帽衫，、仔裤、，靴子，藏起机械手的手套。他 _需要_ 史蒂夫看他，因为有时候巴基不觉得自己就是巴基，他甚至会忘记自己是真实存在的。

史蒂夫用微微破碎的声音说：“噢，巴基。”他脸上瞬间闪过无数情感，巴基不知道如何给那些情感分类。冬日战士唯一需要关注的情感就是恐惧，他看过足够多害怕的脸，所以他明白不管史蒂夫·罗杰斯心中在想什么，肯定没有恐惧。

“你没再继续找我。”

“对，巴基，你还没做好准备被找到。”

巴基转开视线。“对是的，我想是这样。”

“那现在呢？”

巴基没说话。他不知道他到底还剩下什么可找的。

最终，他耸耸肩说：“准备好了来找你。”

史蒂夫微笑，用手捋过自己乱糟糟的头发，最终只是让头发更加乱。“好吧，你找到我了，现在怎么办？”

巴基张嘴想说话，但什么也没说出来。史蒂夫等了他一会，最终发现他不会说话，才打破沉默。

“你看起来很累，巴基，你上一次真正睡好是什么时候？”史蒂夫问。巴基认真想了想。

“1943年。”

史蒂夫抖了一下，就像有人突然给了他肚子一拳，他站不住晃了晃。史蒂夫花了一会时间整理好思绪，然后他再次抬头看巴基，眼神清澈，带着冷静的决心。

“那你得睡会，是吧？”史蒂夫说着揭开床另一侧的被子，拍拍空着的地方。他语气太 _平常_ ，就好像他经常经历这种事一样。

冬日战士的动作永远是带有威胁感的优雅，但巴基走向床的脚步却是犹豫且别扭的。他坐到床上，待了一会，让自己适应身下床垫的感觉，最后他平躺在床上。他还是觉得很别扭，床太软，但这已经是他脱离九头蛇后感觉最放松的时刻。

巴基翻身，史蒂夫侧躺着面对他。两个人的视线在身体中间小小的空间里相遇。巴基突然意识到，这是他把史蒂夫从波托马克河拉出来以后，第一次近距离地观察史蒂夫。他过去几个月里看过很多史蒂夫的照片，他觉得九头蛇在告诉他目标是谁的时候，肯定也让他看过照片。但……面对面地看史蒂夫，和看照片感觉不太一样。

不是身体的关系问题。巴基有时能记起注射血清前的史蒂夫，即使那时的史蒂夫个头比现在小，他仍然是一样的史蒂夫。是巴基无法说清的一些东西，是那些让史蒂夫一开始就值得血清的品质，无法用语言形容。

史蒂夫抬起一只手，伸向巴基。动作缓慢但意图明显，让巴基看清，给他足够避开的时间。

巴基没动。

史蒂夫的手指有些微微颤动，他抚上巴基完好的那个肩头。巴基先是绷紧了身体，然后颤着呼出一口气，才放松。史蒂夫轻轻按了下巴基的肩膀，没做其他动作，就让手停在巴基的肩头。他们维持这样的姿势，巴基感到越来越放松。他的恐惧和担忧仍然还在，但当他将注意力集中在史蒂夫的手上，那些负面的情感都退到背景里，他只是就是感受着让他停留在此时此刻的那个坚定的温暖。

“过去，我在你身边睡得更好。”史蒂夫柔声说，“我觉得你和我一样。”

巴基心中 _知道_ 史蒂夫是对的，因为全世界他只在一个地方能有类似安全的感觉，那就是这里，半夜1点钟史蒂夫的床上。

即使如此，他仍然摆脱不了内心深深的不安。他很害怕史蒂夫看进他的双眼，发现巴基已经不是他过去关心的那个人。巴基能记起，他们过去也不是一直总是和谐相处，他们和其他人一样，会有争吵和分歧。他记得最清楚的是，即使他能够承受史蒂夫的怒火和沮丧，但世界上没有比让史蒂夫失望更痛苦的感觉。

这是他保持距离的原因。好几个月里，史蒂夫就像他心口未愈合的伤，想到就会痛，他宁愿去死。冬日战士是简单直白的。他有命令和任务，需要完成，仅此而已。但人……他不知道该如何做个人。他不知道还有没有能力重新学会做个人，但好像史蒂夫有理由相信，他可以做到。

“为什么？”

_为什么不反抗？为什么在乎我？为什么让杀手躺上你的床？_

“因为你是我的朋友。”

史蒂夫讲这句话的方式让巴基觉得这背后肯定还有故事。他有时也会想他们以前是否是恋人。史密森尼的展览并没说清这点，但巴基想，假如美国队长和他最好的朋友是爱上彼此的同性恋，那恰恰应该会是展览不会提到的部分。

说到底，不管史蒂夫对他的爱是何种形态的，他爱的都是一个死去的人，一个幻影。他还是最好放弃。

_倔强的笨蛋。从不知道什么才是对自己好的。_

巴基正在代替那个人，假装自己能填满其实永远不可能填满的洞。他没资格在史蒂夫身边，享受史蒂夫的善意，偷走本不属于自己的东西。

自私是种奇怪的感觉。这起码说明他现在起码有可以称为自己的东西，即使那个自己不是个好人，或者即使九头蛇已经磨灭他所有美好的品质。他现在不愿意再想这些，只是让眼皮慢慢合上，屈从全身的疲劳感，忘却所有，只留史蒂夫扶在他肩头那只手的温暖重量。

***

他很想保持距离，但最终就坚持了一周，他无法抗拒一晚安眠和靠近史蒂夫的诱惑。他一直知道史蒂夫值得更好的，他 _不配_ 拥有像史蒂夫这样的人。

即使如此，当史蒂夫小心地伸手抚上巴基的头发，说：“我很高兴你回来。”巴基还是忍不住放纵自己靠上史蒂夫的手。

***

“你真的该把鞋脱掉，巴基。”巴基爬上他床的第四个晚上，史蒂夫说。“肯定很不舒服，还有你每次走以后我都要花好久清理床单。我是不是得给你安排点洗衣服的任务，嗯？”

史蒂夫的玩笑完全没作用，但巴基还是坐在床边，听从史蒂夫的建议，弯腰解开靴子的鞋带。

舒服。多奇怪的概念。

但这是他一开始来找史蒂夫的原因，不是吗？他体内还是人类的部分在寻找舒适感。九头蛇毕竟没能剥夺他的全部，他身体里还有不是嗜杀本能的东西。

巴基把鞋放到床底下，小心不让鞋的任何部分露在外面。他停下，努力想搞清突然回笼的新记忆。

“你过去总和我生气，因为我老乱放鞋子。”

史蒂夫笑着说：“对，因为我会被你的鞋子绊倒。”

“对……对不起。”

“没事，我知道你不是故意的。那会你本来就很紧张我，不想让我受伤。”史蒂夫说，“那会没收好鞋，大多数时候是因为你太累了，经常要加班加点，为了能在我生病的时候买药。”

“我在港口工作。”巴基说，他自己没想起来，但他知道。他之前在网络上查询自己的身世，知道了很多。他 _可以_ 想起来的是，是他回家以后，史蒂夫会皱起鼻子让他去洗澡，然后巴基就会嘲笑史蒂夫太敏感。

“对，有时候你也在修车场工作。你总是很擅长修理。”

巴基耸耸肩，那都是上辈子的事了，很长时间以来他的双手只负责杀人。

史蒂夫微笑着摇摇头。“你累的时候特别难搞。经常就摊大字躺在床上，我把你移开还会跟我抱怨，但我不动你就没法爬上床，然后……”史蒂夫停下，脸上的笑容也不见了踪影。他的眼神失去焦点，好像在看着远方，没说完的话就挂在舌尖，但巴基没问，史蒂夫也没主动说。

巴基睡着以后，梦到他们两个人冬天里睡在一张床上，在小小的公寓里抱在一起取暖。还有后来睡在一起，仅仅是因为他们 _想要_ 睡在一起，即使是夏天里，两个人都热到不行，靠在一起的肌肤滚烫，因为出汗黏糊糊的。

他梦到战争，必须时刻小心，因为不是所有人都会假装没看到。他模糊地记起黑暗中偷来的吻，还有看着史蒂夫睡着的样子，想伸手碰触他的欲望。他记得因为佐拉对他做的事而噩梦连连，但因为这样他们有了难得的机会：当他因为噩梦惊醒，史蒂夫可以为了安慰他抚上他的身体，没人能质疑他们的动机。

***

巴基白天的时候出去探索新世界。在纽约的街头游荡，像幻影一样走在他们老街区的街头。他还去了科尼岛，想要和模糊的记忆对比一下，看变了多少。他还记得当时跳楼机还是新的，但现在已经成了越野障碍赛马乐园唯一留下的游乐设施，剩下的全都消失不见，变成了棒球场。

巴基尽量不去看史塔克大厦，因为他看的时候只能想到霍华德，冬日战士去巡查现场确保目标死亡，血的味道混合在汽油里。

他知道1942年以后他应该也见过某些地方，毕竟冬日战士就是九头蛇的兵器，他们需要他去哪里，他就得去。但有些记忆他不愿想起，所以他尽量留下新的回忆。

他又去了华盛顿看美国队长的展览，特意坐火车过去，好像这样就能向自己证明，不用每次坐火车都想起从火车掉下去的记忆，同时看到史蒂夫痛苦的表情。结果坐火车并没有他想象得那么困难，他想他坏掉的脑袋大概就是这样的运作模式。有时他以为会让自己想起不好回忆的事没什么大不了，反倒是那些看起来无害的小事或者小玩意让他紧张到颤抖不已。

火车不是问题，但在大街上和他擦身而过的女子身上带着薰衣草味，却让他好像肚子上挨了一拳，二十年前杀死一个法国权要人物的记忆将他淹没。他记得在那人庄园的薰衣草田中追逐他，最终追上以后一枪打在头上。他恢复这部分的记忆以后，就再也无法忘记鲜红的血液映衬着精致的紫色小花。

巴基有时候还会买火车票去其他地方，就只是因为他可以。他去了费城和波士顿，奥尔巴尼和纽黑文。但不管他去哪里，他最终都会回到纽约，每天晚上爬上史蒂夫的床。

随着一个个夜晚过去，巴基发现他可以接受越来越多的身体接触。习惯史蒂夫扶在他肩头那只手以后，他逐渐接受史蒂夫的指尖抚过他长着胡渣的脸颊，和史蒂夫十指交叉。一天晚上，他们坐在床上待了一会，史蒂夫掏出一把梳子，开始梳理巴基已经打结的头发。史蒂夫的触摸让巴基觉得有安全感，让他觉得自己是个人。史蒂夫小心翼翼的动作让一切更加美妙。史蒂夫总是很耐心很小心，按部就班，从不着急。

每天晚上他们都更加靠近一点，直到有一天，巴基最终允许史蒂夫的双臂抱住自己，他把头靠在史蒂夫的胸口。史蒂夫总是很温暖，所以巴基不介意他有时睡着后抢被子的行为。

“你过去体型比现在小，我记得你生病的时候是我这样抱着你。”

“是的，现在轮到我了。”

“我没生病，就是有点毛病。”巴基愤怒地说，声音沙哑得像在沙地上摩擦。

“你在变好。”

“我屁都没做。”他喃喃说。现在他不安的时候讲话会不自觉地带上布鲁克林口音，巴基还是不太适应。

“你做了，巴基。”史蒂夫收紧手臂抱他更紧一点，说，“你现在能想起来的事情越来越多。你晚上会来这里，你现在愿意和我说话。我知道虽然看起来不算什么，但这其实很了不起。另外……这对我来说也很重要。”史蒂夫小声说，声音里带着所有没说出口的情感。

虽然巴基不确定自己还有心，但就在那刻，他为史蒂夫·罗杰斯感到伤心。史蒂夫的爱如此深沉，他们在一起的每一刻对他来说都是宝贵的，像这样在黑暗中破碎的对话，对史蒂夫来说就是奇迹。巴基没资格接受史蒂夫的爱。即使他再活一百年，也无法赎清他所有的罪，无法洗掉他手上沾染的血。

“你被折磨被洗脑，那都不是你的错。”史蒂夫说，巴基突然意识到他刚才好像把头脑中的某些想法说出来了。

“跟那些无关。”

“有关。”史蒂夫用不容反驳的语气说，“看，这又是一个证据：你感到自责。冬日战士肯定没有这些感情。这都是 _你_ ，巴基。”史蒂夫说着，把手放在巴基的心口，好像这样就可以传递给他一部分史蒂夫的确信。

***

一天晚上巴基到的时候，迎接他的只有空空如也的床。他有一瞬间很紧张，担心史蒂夫有没有是不是出事了，但他很快发现床上有张纸条。巴基打开床边的灯，坐下读纸条上的内容，眼睛扫过史蒂夫潦草的字迹。

_复仇者有任务，会尽早回来。_

_这些是为你准备的。行行好别给撑大了。_

_——史蒂夫_

纸条下面是一套睡衣，简单的纯棉T恤和裤子。那段记忆有些模糊，他用了一会时间才想起来，最终他还是笑出声。他很久没笑过，笑声有些破碎和沙哑，但不管怎么说无论如何都是笑声。

他们住在布鲁克林那会，一天晚上，巴基喝酒跳舞之后跌跌撞撞地回到家，脱掉身上的衣服，晕乎乎地到洗衣篮子里翻睡衣。直到第二天醒来他才发现，他在迷糊中拿的不是自己的衣服，而是史蒂夫的衣服，而且他竟然给穿上了。他看起来特别好笑，衣服的下摆在肚子上方卷着，双臂被窄小的袖口挤得像香肠。

史蒂夫很想摆出严肃的脸教育他，但只坚持了五秒钟就忍不住爆笑，一笑就停不住，巴基只能瞪着他。史蒂夫发现巴基自己一个人脱不掉上衣以后，笑得更加厉害。他们两个人站在那里使劲拽了半天，才最终把衣服从巴基身上脱掉。

后来的好几年里，一提起这件事他们就笑。巴基能在脑海里听到他们过去的对话，每次巴基一碰史蒂夫的衣服，史蒂夫就会偷笑，巴基就忍不住翻个白眼说：“拜托史蒂夫，只有那一次。”

巴基盯着眼前的睡衣，不太确定该做什么。

“去他的。”他最终说，脱掉自己的衣服换上睡衣。衣服上带着史蒂夫的味道，质地柔软舒适，贴在巴基的皮肤上。有点大，因为现在史蒂夫比他高，巴基一点也不在意。

巴基躺上床，努力不去想史蒂夫会不会受伤。史蒂夫能够独当一面，他从来都不喜欢别人大惊小怪。即使现在神盾局没了，复仇者还在。巴基知道史蒂夫有时候要出任务，尽管最近好像他去的越来越少。

也许史蒂夫花好几个月寻找巴基，消灭九头蛇余党，有点累。假如说世界上有谁需要休假，老天都知道那必须是史蒂夫。

史蒂夫打开公寓门的一瞬间，巴基就听到了，他进来在厨房待了一会。巴基听着史蒂夫开始淋浴，觉得自己放松很多，史蒂夫平安，就在他身边。

公寓里只能听到水声。史蒂夫没有在洗澡时候唱歌的习惯，就算他有，这个时间也不会唱。但是巴基——过去的巴基——特别喜欢边洗澡边唱歌。他不经常唱，因为不想邻居讨厌他。但史蒂夫要是在的话，他一定会唱，就为了让史蒂夫心烦，听他抱怨巴基破锣嗓。实际上，巴基的歌声很不错，史蒂夫一直很喜欢听。只是他们经常用互相抱怨的方式表达感情。

他想起另外一个记忆，淋浴的声音还有他自己的声音，在唱着《海有多深》，大声哼唱，史蒂夫喊着让他闭嘴时候，他只是大笑。

那时的史蒂夫……巴基从浴室出来，看到史蒂夫脸红到不行，因为不管巴基唱歌的方式多像玩笑，史蒂夫都知道那是巴基专门唱给他听的，巴基在用歌词传情。

史蒂夫走进房间，巴基说：“你晚了。”

“总得有人拯救世界，对吧？”史蒂夫说，他擦干身体，穿上睡衣，这个过程中巴基努力让自己不要一个劲使劲盯着史蒂夫的屁股。

“这是你的老毛病，罗杰斯，总认为只有你才能拯救世界。”

史蒂夫笑着爬上床，躺在巴基身边。巴基不放过每个细节，史蒂夫的笑声和他眼角皱起的笑纹。史蒂夫闻起来特别好，干净清爽，带着史蒂夫独特的味道，尽管他现在用的肥皂和多年前的已经不一样。

“抱歉，巴基，我想这点短期内不会有什么变化。”

“谁说要变了？为什么你要改变？那多傻。”巴基说，他在……开史蒂夫的 _玩笑_ ，而且感觉很自然，很正常。“你是个混球，但你也有点优点。这就是为什么我今天晚上打算行行好，不把你的衣服给撑坏了。”

“你记得。”

“你不会让我忘的，嗯？过了他妈的七十年，你竟然 _还_ 念念不忘跟我提这事。”

“是的，你必须得直面现实，我会一直提，巴基。你当时看起来太好笑了，我简直……”史蒂夫话说到一半，因为笑得太厉害没法说完。巴基吃惊地发现，自己也开始一起笑。这次的笑声听起来更自然，尤其是当他的笑声和史蒂夫的混在一起。这感觉太熟悉，巴基觉得自己像在重新学会一种过去曾经熟悉的语言。

笑声逐渐停下，史蒂夫看着巴基，眼中带着安静的渴望。“我很高兴你在这里，巴基。”

_你不该_ ，巴基想。他看着史蒂夫关上灯，最终什么也没说，只是任由史蒂夫把他拉进怀里，然后两个人一起睡着。

***

之后巴基每天晚上都会出现在史蒂夫的房间，穿好史蒂夫留给他的睡衣，爬上床躺在史蒂夫身边。第二天一早巴基会把睡衣叠好收起来，他总是在史蒂夫醒来前一大早就走。他发现自己最喜欢被史蒂夫从背后抱住，两个人蜷在一起。发现自己有 _喜好_ 对巴基来说还是崭新的经验。

两个人第一次尝试背后抱住的姿势简直是场灾难。巴基尖叫着被噩梦惊醒，还没完全清醒，不小心把史蒂夫甩到墙上。史蒂夫和巴基说没事的，他的淤青很快就能好，他们应该下次再试试。但巴基无法原谅自己，他消失了两天。他过去很多年都在伤害他人，他现在为这些事感到负罪感，也不奇怪。但他已经有很多年没有 _不小心_ 伤害到别人，他才想起来这种感觉也很糟糕。他伤到的人是史蒂夫只让一切更糟。

_这又是一个证据：你感到自责。冬日战士肯定没有这些感情。这都是_ 你 _，巴基。_

第一次尝试是灾难，第二次则是……完美。史蒂夫从背后抱住巴基，温暖而结实。巴基能感到史蒂夫的心跳，还有他的呼吸，吹在巴基的脖子上。他想起来过去他曾经整夜守着史蒂夫，害怕史蒂夫会停止呼吸。现在有史蒂夫在他身边感觉他妈的好极了，他能听到史蒂夫的呼吸，知道他是安然无恙的。

有时候史蒂夫会跟他说话，给他讲战争时或者住在布鲁克林时候的故事。有时候巴基什么都不记得。史蒂夫的话就是话语，只是冷冰冰的事实，就像他在史密森尼看到的那些一样。像这样的夜晚，巴基就专注地听史蒂夫说话的声音，用后背感受他说话时候胸腔的振动，努力不去注意史蒂夫话中几乎捕捉不到的悲伤。

但另外的一些夜晚，史蒂夫的话唤醒了他心底的某些记忆。过去只能模糊想起的事突然清晰可见，就像是撕下一扇老旧窗子的窗帘，往外看，发现世界比想象的更大更明亮（也更 _美好_ ）。

今晚两个人都很安静，巴基闭上眼，专注听他们两个人的呼吸声，感受背后史蒂夫的温暖。巴基很想平息脑海中的不安，但他总是无法摆脱自己并不属于这里的感觉，这只是偷来的时光。他不是史蒂夫认为的那个人，不论他多想成为那个人。

“你不用非待在这里陪我，知道吗。我知道你肯定有更重要的事，要出的任务。世界需要美国队长，对吧？”

“对，有些时候。世界需要我的时候我会出现，但我知道现在真正需要我的地方。”他说着轻轻捏了下巴基完好的那只手。“复仇者知道，假如情况不好随时可以叫我增援。他们都是好人，也正在成为我的好朋友。我觉得你会喜欢他们。”

但史蒂夫有其他朋友的想法 _并没_ 让巴基有想认识他们的欲望。相反他能感到身体里盘旋着黑暗和占有欲，他想这应该就是嫉妒的感觉。

“假如你朋友知道美国队长现在和冬日战士厮混在一起，他们会怎么说？”这话很难听，巴基说完就后悔了。嫉妒是丑陋的感情，巴基发现他一点都不喜欢。

史蒂夫叹气：“我不是……我只是个人，巴基。我从没想成为一个符号。我只想加入战斗。我做到了自己该做的，我很高兴我能做到。调动民众战争时期努力工作的积极性，美国队长的名声……那些造势在我坠机以后很久还在持续。”

巴基想现在是不是也差不多，史蒂夫接受巴基就是又一次坠入冰海：足够高尚但是绝望的行为，可能最后会把自己害死。

巴基离开史蒂夫的怀抱，翻过身面对他。

“我当时很可能会杀死你，在天空母舰上。”

“是的，但你没有。你当时记起来了。”

“就一点。”巴基嘲讽地说。

“一点就够。”

“但假如我没有……你也不会阻止我，对不对？”

“对。”

“ _为什么_ ？”

史蒂夫叹气：“巴基……当时你要么能记起来我，要么不能。如果你记起来，我知道你会停手。但如果你没有……”

史蒂夫没说完，也不用说完。

他已经做好准备去死。如果让他在和巴基战斗与死亡之间选择，他选择死。他宁愿死去，也不愿意继续活在一个巴基不记得他的世界里。

不是史蒂夫不在乎大局或者是没有尽自己的努力让世界变得更加美好。他一直都尽全力去做这些，就像他在天空航母上，尽管被枪击，受重伤，仍然执着地要完成阻止航母的任务。问题是最后的最后，史蒂夫竭尽全力拯救百万人的生命，却不会为拯救自己做任何努力。

只是想到这些，就让巴基觉得浑身发热，他喘着粗气，快速短浅地呼吸。他在…… _生气_ 。不是冬日战士冰冷、充满杀意的怒气。是不一样的感觉，很熟悉的感觉，让他想愤怒地揪自己的头发，或者是敲史蒂夫的脑壳，如果这样能让他头脑清醒一点的话。

“你是个他妈的傻瓜，罗杰斯。你知道的对吧？我不值得你送死。”

“你对我来说值得 _一切_ 。”史蒂夫说，他话中赤裸裸的确信让巴基一脸怒容地瞪着他。史蒂夫 _一直_ 如此。他脑袋里想到什么，就生根发芽，没法改变了。他记忆太好，又顽固。

巴基坐起来，这样能从更好的角度用不赞同的眼神瞪史蒂夫。“你为什么总是做这种蠢事，嗯？老想逞英雄，让自己处于危险中，就好像你需要向什么人证明什么？”

“这是我自己的决定。就像你当初在战争中决定留在我身边，跟随我上了那辆火车，即使你知道那会非常危险。

巴基皱眉，把头转开，因为他没办法反驳这点。他感到床在动，史蒂夫也坐起来，调整姿势，面对巴基盘腿坐好。

“巴基。”史蒂夫柔声说，巴基转过来对上他的眼睛。史蒂夫热切地看着他，眼中带着一贯的渴望，就好像他只想抱住巴基永远不放手。

“你真的很想他，是不是？”

“我想念的是 _你_ 。”

“你……你过去爱他。”巴基说，因为他必须知道。他必须知道那些记忆是真的，还是他疯了。

“我过去爱，现在也爱，永远都爱。”

“我不是他。”

“你还是你。没有什么、没有谁能把你抹去。人都是会变的，还有……”

“不是这样变。”

“你看，巴基。”史蒂夫说，“我不敢说我知道他们对你做的所有事，但我能保证我就在这里，我不会放弃你。‘陪你到最后’，记得吗？”

史蒂夫握住巴基的双手。就算巴基的机械手臂只能感觉到压力，但他发誓他能感受到史蒂夫的温度。巴基的胸口很紧，几乎不能呼吸，因为他那么那么想要史蒂夫，想要相信所有他说的话。

巴基看着史蒂夫脸上毫无遮掩的表情，终于做了他几个月来一直想做的事：身体前倾，吻上史蒂夫。

巴基不认为那是个非常美妙的吻。不像他希望的那样激烈，他也没有技术可言。但史蒂夫好像不在意，他马上回吻。巴基心中那份会让史蒂夫失望的担心被暂时遗忘，他放任自己迷失在舌头的交锋之中。他们最终为了呼吸而分开，史蒂夫在巴基脸上寻找着什么。

“天啊， _巴基_ 。”史蒂夫说，然后他伸手捧住巴基的脸。史蒂夫吻上巴基的额头、他的鼻子、他的眼睛、他的头发，巴基因为被人这样温柔对待而愉悦地叹息和颤抖。史蒂夫用不稳的气音再次重复巴基的名字，最终吻上他的唇。

巴基回吻，他的喉咙深处发出破碎的呜咽，把史蒂夫推回床上。史蒂夫顺着巴基的动作躺下，把巴基拉到他上方，让两个人的身体紧紧贴在一起。他们吻得更加深入，史蒂夫的手臂环上巴基，巴基忍不住用下体蹭着史蒂夫。随着两个人胯的扭动，巴基隔着睡裤也能感觉到史蒂夫的阴茎贴着他自己的，正在变硬。

巴基的大脑还不能完全记起过去他和史蒂夫怎么做，但他的身体记得。他感觉自己的身体充满欲望，腹部深处饥渴感在燃烧。巴基把鼻子埋进史蒂夫的颈部，深深地吸气，史蒂夫的味道，还有他们身体交缠的感觉都熟悉到让他心痛。

即使他很想要继续，但他没法集中注意力，因为每个他和史蒂夫交换的吻，都像是七十年前吻的再现。过去和现在之间的屏障正在消失，记忆瞬间将他淹没，他几乎没法承受。最后感觉太过强烈，他不得不停下，从史蒂夫身上翻身下来，侧躺着，奋力想要调顺呼吸。

“嘿嘿，振作点，巴基。”史蒂夫快速转过身，贴近巴基。“拜托，巴基，跟我说说，不要憋着。”史蒂夫的手抚上巴基的肩头，巴基用这个感觉稳定自己，然后努力深呼吸，让记忆回归。

“我记得……我记得我们过去经常四人约会。尽管我喜欢女士，但我恨死这种约会。”

“对，我也是。”史蒂夫歪着嘴角说。

“我只是想让你找到那个特别的人。不想把你和我一起拖下水，史蒂夫。”

“巴基……”

“你一直比我更好。我完全不理解为什么没人能像我一样真正看到你。”

巴基停下，挣扎着想找到合适的话。他试着放松，不要紧追着记忆不放，而是让记忆自己回来。

“有一次四人约会以后我们回家，我以为有个女孩真的挺喜欢你。但你很生气。我问你为什么从来没认真追求过女孩。”

巴基盯着史蒂夫看了很久，看着他清澈的蓝眼睛，他颧骨的弧度，长长的睫毛。他用手指划过史蒂夫的脸，看史蒂夫表情微小的变化，微微皱起的眉头，还有咬紧的下巴，一直到他闪着希望光芒的双眼。巴基用拇指抚过史蒂夫的下唇，有一瞬间，他感觉好像在同时看着此刻和那时的史蒂夫。

“然后你吻我。”

“对，巴基，我吻你。你还……你还记得之后我和你说什么吗？”

所有的一切都物归原位，巴基不知道自己怎么能够忘记如此宝贵的记忆。

“我只想要你。”

史蒂夫点头，使劲咽下口水，说：“这点一直没变，巴基，不管发生什么事，不管你经历过什么……你必须明白这点。”

巴基知道自己有数不清的变化，但当他看进史蒂夫的眼睛，那些似乎都变得微不足道。他觉得自己的心脏就要爆炸，但他完全不在意，因为是史蒂夫让他如此高兴，让他非常非常明确地知道自己活着。这感觉像是在自由下落，但却完全不害怕；像是他能去任何地方，忍受任何事，只要史蒂夫在他身边。

这肯定就是爱的感觉。

巴基靠前再次吻上史蒂夫，史蒂夫回吻，他的手指缠绕住巴基的头发。巴基的手伸进史蒂夫的衣服里，他的手指摸着史蒂夫温暖的腹肌，略微有些颤抖。

“史蒂夫，我想……”巴基用沙哑的嗓音说。

“我也是。”史蒂夫说。他坐起来，快速脱下上衣，扔到地上。

史蒂夫很美，就像他妈的希腊雕塑，肌肤平滑，肌肉饱满，蕴含力量。巴基想，他内心大概总有一部分会怀念过去那个小一号的史蒂夫，因为那是巴基恢复的记忆里最常看到的史蒂夫。但现在的样子也适合史蒂夫，这具身体终于可以配上他强大的内心。

这时巴基想到他自己的身体，记起来他是什么。他想到肉体和金属相接的地方那些丑陋的伤疤，想到金属手臂，时刻提醒着他九头蛇如何把他变成武器，他现在比起人还是更接近武器。他是被重新拼凑起来的肉体，是现实版佛兰肯斯坦教授的怪物。也许巴基的精神也正好配上他的内心。

巴基忍不住绷紧了身体，转开脸，他无法直视史蒂夫的眼睛。他感到史蒂夫小心地挪到他身边，但巴基仍然没有抬头。

“嘿，我们不用非做你不想做的事。”

问题是巴基非常非常想做那些事。他觉得不脱衣服也是个方法，但他想要感受所有的史蒂夫。他想能直接感到肌肤相亲，想要让史蒂夫把自己拉近，用体温温暖他，因为他过去冷了那么长时间。

史蒂夫低头靠近他，在巴基唇上印下轻轻的一个吻。“我想要你。”他说，“ _全部_ 的你。但前提是你想给我。”

“我可能会伤到你。”巴基说。他从没给史蒂夫机会好好看他的手臂，或者是允许他长时间的碰触那只手臂，他不知道自己会有什么样的反应。假如他让史蒂夫真的受伤，他永远都不会原谅自己。

“你不会的。”

“你 _知道_ 我是什么，史蒂夫。”

“对，我知道你是什么，巴基。”史蒂夫说，他的表情那么认真，巴基知道他会说巴基不是怪物。他会说些肉麻的话，比如巴基是他最好的朋友，或者是他今生的真爱。巴基内心有一部分渴望听到这些话，但有时候实在难以承受。所以他在史蒂夫有机会说话前先开口。

“我……好，来吧。”巴基边说边坐起来。他脱下上衣扔到地上，衣服落到史蒂夫的衣服旁边。他看向史蒂夫，发现史蒂夫的眼中没有厌恶。只有好奇混合着深深的悲伤，巴基觉得这样可能更糟。

巴基不知该拿史蒂夫的眼神怎么办好，所以他干脆向前打算吻上史蒂夫。不巧的是，史蒂夫也做了同样的事。于是他俩的脑袋狠狠撞在一起。两个人都忍不住疼得倒抽一口气，分开揉着自己的额头。

“老天爷，巴恩斯，你的脑壳还是那么硬。”史蒂夫笑着说。

“我的？ _你_ 才是一直硬脑壳的那个。”巴基说，然后他们两个人都笑起来，微笑着看对方。是这笑声，比起史蒂夫刚才说的安慰话语都更管用，让巴基放松下来。他在那时意识到，其实没什么“不对”的，他不用害怕让史蒂夫失望。

他好好想了下，发现他们两个人在这方面其实都不行。巴基是个前刺客，还不知道如何对待自己的身体。史蒂夫解冻后没什么时间谈恋爱，所以他大概也没什么练习的机会。他那么忙，要跟外星人战斗，还得摧毁神秘组织什么的。

巴基决定他们两个都得放松点。他不再纠结必须要“完美的性爱”，因为他意识到根本不可能有完美的性爱。这不是测验，这只是他们两个在一起，因为他们想在一起。

巴基开始再次向前靠近史蒂夫，但史蒂夫笑着摇头。“不不，你待在那里。我过去。不能再被你的大脑袋给撞着。”

巴基哼笑，翻了个白眼，但他老实待着没动。史蒂夫向前吻上他，巴基放开顾虑后，吻的感觉更加美好。

巴基犹豫了一下，才伸出手臂抱住史蒂夫，两只手臂。史蒂夫呻吟着加深和巴基的吻，整个人压上巴基，他跨坐在巴基的大腿上，下身摩擦着巴基。他们向床上倒去，史蒂夫在上面。巴基只是再次吻上史蒂夫，把史蒂夫抱得更紧一些，尽情享受他们赤裸的胸膛贴在一起的感觉。他很高兴他刚才把上衣脱掉，现在的感受绝对值得。

他们来回翻滚了好几回，差点掉下床，但巴基丝毫不在乎，史蒂夫的身体紧贴着他的，感觉那么好。两个人的动作迫切，毫无优雅可言，但比巴基想象的还要美好。巴基还记得他们的第一次也是像这样，半夜里饥渴的吻，还有急迫的动作。那时和现在都一样美好。

他们都脱掉裤子以后，感觉更好，两个人的阴茎摩擦在一起，巴基忍不住因为快感而喘息。他们又翻滚，这次是史蒂夫在上，巴基想伸手抓住史蒂夫的屁股，拉低他的胯，但还没等他动手，史蒂夫灵巧地脱身，在巴基身边侧躺下。巴基想要抱怨，但他很快被转移注意力，只看到史蒂夫嘴角顽皮的微笑，还有他用一种色情的方式舔湿自己的手掌，然后握住巴基的阴茎。

史蒂夫的手动起来以后，巴基忍不住叫出声。史蒂夫先是慢慢来，在向上抚过的时候会稍微转动手腕，快感太强烈，巴基的脚趾都忍不住弯曲。史蒂夫的手大而温暖，他握住的力度刚刚好。有巴基的前液润滑，史蒂夫手上的速度加快。他低头吻巴基，封住巴基颤抖的呻吟。

“ _史蒂夫_ 。”巴基喘息着说。

“你还好吧？”史蒂夫问，眉头因为担忧皱起。

“我，操，没事，别停。拜托别停。”

“我在这里，巴基，我在这里。”

巴基还是很惊讶史蒂夫甚至愿意碰触他，巴基的身体被打碎，又被组装起来，只是为了给暴力和死亡服务。他的身体是战区，是他和自己战斗的战场。但有史蒂夫温暖的双手碰触他，巴基觉得他可以宣布停战，即使只在今晚。

巴基终于高潮的时候，似乎没有尽头，他不想停下。整个过程史蒂夫甚至还没有停下手上的动作，同时用激烈的吻吞下巴基所有的呻吟，直到巴基射光最后一滴精液。

巴基沉浸在高潮的余韵中，躺在那里，浑身无力，努力调整呼吸。他感到史蒂夫在床上翻身，拿纸巾擦掉他肚子上的精液。史蒂夫再次在床上躺好，把他拉到身边，巴基感到史蒂夫勃起的阴茎靠在他的跨上。他伸手握住史蒂夫的阴茎，但史蒂夫想要阻止他接下来的动作。

“巴基，你不必……”

“我想要。”巴基说。想要什么对他来说还是有点奇怪，但每次都比上次要更容易一点。而现在，他想要用嘴感受史蒂夫的勃起。

他有感觉他过去做过很多次，甚至有短暂的回忆闪现，史蒂夫因愉悦而扭曲的脸，急切的呻吟，还有他临近高潮时候的颤抖。

但巴基不只想要模糊的记忆，他想要真实的体验。

“我想给你口交。”巴基说，因为他可以这么说，也因为他喜欢听自己说这个词。

“巴基， _操_ 。”

巴基沿着史蒂夫的身体滑下去，他们的视线交汇在一起，安静地互相注视着。史蒂夫喘着粗气，瞳孔完全放大，嘴唇因为接吻而又红又肿。他的样子又漂亮又堕落，让巴基更加想要他。

他先是用手试着拉过史蒂夫的勃起，这让史蒂夫忍不住抖了抖，然后巴基贴近，用嘴覆上史蒂夫阴茎的头部。巴基没着急，而从史蒂夫的呻吟声，还有他的手忍不住抓紧床单的样子看来，他似乎并不介意。巴基能想起来史蒂夫喜欢的方式，比如用舌头很快地舔过头部。还有其他巴基能够重新发现的东西，比如巴基用舌头平贴在史蒂夫的阴茎上舔过去的时候，史蒂夫会发出细小的呻吟；或者当巴基最终将史蒂夫的勃起全部吞入口中上下活动，史蒂夫如何将头仰过去，大声呻吟。

他一直很喜欢这样，用舌头感受史蒂夫的阴茎。他还记得其他，像史蒂夫深深插入他体内时候美好的灼烧感，还有巴基插入的时候，史蒂夫有多紧多热。他还没准备好做到那一步，但现在这样也很好。比好还要棒。

他能感到史蒂夫在绷紧身体，并没有完全放开，巴基不愿意这样。他确实还有问题，但他也不像史蒂夫想象的那样脆弱。他能够接受。比起其他的，巴基更想要的是史蒂夫可以不要再费力控制，完全放开，他想看到史蒂夫在自己的手下失控。

巴基的双手抓住史蒂夫的大腿，让他把腿分得更开。有短短的一瞬，巴基很紧张，怕史蒂夫这次会躲开巴基的金属手掌，但史蒂夫只是颤抖着呻吟，把腰送得更高。

史蒂夫已经没办法控制，他的胯向上送，把自己的勃起陷入到巴基口腔更深的部分，巴基享受这种感觉。两个人的动作湿热，口水顺着巴基的下巴流下来，但他不在意。尽管巴基的身体记得，但他的意识仍然会让他动作不顺，有几次他想到自己在做什么还会忍不住被呛住。即使如此，他仍然配合着史蒂夫的动作来回吞吐，同时用极限的程度深深含住史蒂夫。

史蒂夫伸手想抓住巴基的头发，但他意识到自己的动作，最终只是让双手在半空中停下，犹豫着。

巴基点头，于是史蒂夫的手放到巴基的头发上，随着腰部越来越急切的动作，他的手抚过巴基的头发。

“ _巴基_ ，我……”史蒂夫开口，但巴基并没退开。他只是继续吸着史蒂夫的阴茎，直到史蒂夫战栗着高潮，巴基吞下所有精液。

***

史蒂夫成为超级士兵，巴基成为不知道是什么，有一点好处，就是他们的回复速度几乎是光速。上一次结束的几分钟内，他们又再度滚到一起，史蒂夫将吻印上巴基的脖子，让巴基颤抖，只想更加贴近史蒂夫的每次碰触。

史蒂夫问巴基想怎么做，巴基耸耸肩：“我只有肌肉记忆。你才是穿星条旗永远心怀大计的男人，不是吗？”

史蒂夫嗤笑。“对对，你这个自认为有趣的家伙。”他说，而他看起来如此幸福，巴基自己也忍不住微笑，然后将史蒂夫再次拉入怀中。

***

几天后的晚上，巴基到的时候，史蒂夫不在卧室，巴基听到他在厨房走来走去。

“你们都知道，如果需要我，我随时都会去。”史蒂夫说，巴基突然意识到他是在打电话。

长时间的停顿，然后史蒂夫用有点生气的声音回答：“对，没准我是该那么做。但如果他需要这个，我会接着这么做。”

“是的，但我拒绝接受。”史蒂夫停了一下说。巴基翻了个白眼。他不知道另外那个人到底说了什么，但他知道史蒂夫能有多固执。

另一个停顿，电话另一头的人说的话似乎消解了紧张气氛，史蒂夫笑了。“相信我，山姆跟我说过一样的话。为什么我周围的人总喜欢说我很固执？连巴基都这样，他一直说我固执。”

史蒂夫又安静下来，好像他被问到一个并不好回答的问题。“挺……挺难的。但也挺好。我有时候还是不能相信，他真的还活着。”

又是几分钟的安静以后，史蒂夫叹了口气。“我知道，娜塔莎。我只是需要一些时间。”

史蒂夫又安静地听着电话那头人讲话，然后他忍不住从喉咙深处发出恼火的声音。“娜塔莎，我知道我在做什么。”他说，巴基认出了他的语气，是史蒂夫常用的虚张声势，过去巴基分开史蒂夫和欺负他的恶霸时候，他经常用这样的虚张声势。

_我能搞定，巴基。_

_对，你可以。_

巴基并不奇怪史蒂夫不知道自己在做什么。他们两个人都不知道。就好像是一个盲人在引领着另一个盲人，巴基尽量不去担心结果。

巴基不知道是因为直觉还是狗屎运，史蒂夫总是可以做到不可能做到的事。他现在已经九十多岁了，当初巴基觉得他能到三十岁就是奇迹；如果是另外一个人跳伞进入敌后去解救107团，肯定会失败被杀，不管有没有打过血清；史蒂夫甚至在飞机坠入北冰洋之后还能活下来，尽管最后这个他花了一阵才做到。巴基并不相信自己，但他毫不动摇地相信史蒂夫。如果有任何人可能拯救他，那必定是史蒂夫。

厨房里的对话转向了其他话题，史蒂夫和娜塔莎都看过的某个电影。史蒂夫觉得糟糕透顶，但娜塔莎似乎觉得还不错。巴基不再去仔细听他们的对话，换上睡衣躺好。

巴基不再感到嫉妒，不算嫉妒。史蒂夫有会关心他的朋友很好。但是，对巴基来说，在史蒂夫身边过夜是他现在生活里唯一确定的事，只有在史蒂夫身边，巴基才觉得自己是个人。史蒂夫不愿让任何人说服他改变这种安排，让巴基松了口气。巴基不想见其他人，史蒂夫是他唯一信任的人。

大概十五分钟后，史蒂夫进来躺下，假如他知道巴基听到了他们的对话，他也没说什么。

史蒂夫微笑，巴基上前吻他。就是个单纯的吻，因为今晚巴基不想做其他的，吻还是感觉很好。即使巴基现在仍然觉得自己是个冒名顶替的人，他还是喜欢碰触史蒂夫，也喜欢靠近他。躺在史蒂夫的床上和被冻住的感觉完全相反。在他们两个人的小窝里，他很温暖，安全。他不是武器，也不是物件，他不再孤单。

巴基翻身，让史蒂夫从后面抱住他。

“等了很久吗？”史蒂夫问，巴基的脖子能感到他的气息，暖暖的。

_我可以再等你七十年。_ 巴基没说出口。

他说出口的是：“不，别担心。”然后史蒂夫关灯后几分钟，他就在史蒂夫怀里酣然入眠。

***

又过去一个月，除了几天晚上史蒂夫出任务，他们每天晚上都在一起。他们两个逐渐形成习惯，不用说出口的节奏。有时候他们做爱，但有些夜晚，性爱似乎太过喧闹，巴基只想好好睡觉。巴基仍然会有时在半夜尖叫着惊醒，史蒂夫的碰触让他回到现实。有些晚上巴基不想讲话，但有些晚上他讲述想起来的记忆，他能感到史蒂夫安静的愉悦，就因为他的话语。

所有这些在四月的一个晚上改变，那天是 _史蒂夫_ 从噩梦中惊醒，抖个不停，挥舞着四肢。巴基的胸口因为慌张被揪紧，他一开始不知道该怎么办，然后他脑中有个声音在说， _振作起来，行不行？史蒂夫需要你。_

史蒂夫需要他，巴基行动起来，他的恐惧消失无踪。他对史蒂夫说着镇静的话，告诉他只是做梦，他看到的都不是真的。史蒂夫看起来不像是要做出什么暴力的行为，巴基伸出手，用触摸的方式稳定住史蒂夫，他只顾着为史蒂夫担心，压根忘记自己对金属手掌的排斥。他倾尽所能想带回史蒂夫，做了所有史蒂夫在过去几个月为 _他_ 做过的事。

“我梦到你再一次掉下去了。”史蒂夫完全清醒以后，喘着气说。“你掉下去，我没能救你。”

他的声音在颤抖，他整个人紧紧贴住巴基，好像他在确认巴基是真的。好像只要他贴得足够紧，他就可以忘记第一次没有抓住巴基的不必要罪恶感。

巴基想要说话，但他觉得最好还是先不要说。他克制住自己的直觉反应，想告诉史蒂夫，巴基·巴恩斯已经死了，他从火车上掉下去，再也不会回来。他没说，一方面是因为他现在自己都不完全觉得这是真的，但更多是因为史蒂夫现在最不想听到的就是这个。

他把史蒂夫拉到怀里，说：“你总是想要承担太多东西。不是你的错，好吗？到底什么时候你才能用你那笨脑瓜想清楚？”

史蒂夫笑笑，但听起来更像是抽泣声。“笨蛋。看来直到我想明白你都得留在我身边了。”

他并没有直接说“不要离开我”，但巴基仍然从史蒂夫的语气里听得非常清楚明白。过去几个月里史蒂夫看起来没什么问题，其实也在受折磨。

巴基狠狠吞了下口水。“我在这里，史蒂夫。我就在这里。”

“ _巴基。_ ”史蒂夫说，他粗哑、受伤的声音从他把脸埋进巴基脖子的地方传出。史蒂夫抖得很厉害，巴基把他抱得更紧，尽自己可能稳定住他。之后没多会，史蒂夫就彻底崩溃，他全身随着让人断肠的哭泣声颤抖，手指抖动着紧紧抓住巴基的上衣。

听到史蒂夫如此受伤的声音，巴基的心很 _疼_ ，但他没有退开。他只是用手指抚过史蒂夫的头发，轻声对他一遍又一遍地说：“我在这里，史蒂夫。”

史蒂夫慢慢睡着后很久，巴基还一直清醒着，他没有动，也没有想要起床。他只是继续抱着史蒂夫，安静而警觉，像是在保卫史蒂夫梦境的孤独哨兵。

***

清晨太阳刚刚要升起的时候，巴基醒来。他们在睡梦中变换位置，现在史蒂夫背对着巴基侧躺，巴基的一只胳膊横在史蒂夫的身体上。微弱的光透过窗户照射进来，照亮了史蒂夫的金发。他看起来睡得很平静，缓慢平顺的呼吸声安抚了巴基，他每次听到都觉得安心，即使他心里明白史蒂夫已经好多年没犯过哮喘。

平时这会巴基会起身离开，直到该睡觉的时间再回来，但今天不同：巴基想要和史蒂夫一起度过白天，前提是史蒂夫不拒绝他。事实上，他想和史蒂夫一起度过 _每一天_ 。

他没有“变好”，也许永远不会，但他比之前很长一段时间都更好。他不贪求得不到的。

巴基安静地躺了几分钟。他不想叫醒史蒂夫，过去的那夜让史蒂夫筋疲力尽，但巴基无法安静，他脑中想法太多，很想动一动。

巴基决定出去走走。他过去有时候会到处走，尤其是在他和史蒂夫发觉他们相爱之前，他努力想藏起他的感情。现在漫步已经成了他的习惯，在纽约街头或者他身处的随便哪个城市。也许听起来有点疯狂，但他觉得他每走一步，就距离理清思绪更近一步。

巴基悄悄下床，开始穿衣服，准备出门走一走。他觉得这样挺好，史蒂夫可以多睡一会，巴基也有时间用掉让他无法安静的体能，让头脑清醒一点，想想要和史蒂夫说的话。他可以在史蒂夫起床之前回来，然后他们就有足够的时间谈一谈，搞清楚接下来该怎么办。巴基准备好出门，正准备戴上手套藏住他的机械手臂，寂静中响起史蒂夫的声音。

“别离开。 _求求你_ 。”

史蒂夫看起来很害怕，巴基想没准他搞砸了，也许他应该先叫醒史蒂夫，给他个早安吻再出门。过去到底有多少个早上，史蒂夫醒来发现巴基已经又离开？又有多少个早上，巴基离开的时候史蒂夫已经醒来，但他太心软，没有让巴基留下？不是史蒂夫软弱到无法面对巴基的离去，即使这会让他心痛，而是他本不应该经历这些。

巴基现在可以有无数种回答，但他试着不要想太多，就自然地回答。最终他发现自己用了越来越熟悉的一种态度。

巴基翻了个白眼，叹气说：“老天爷，我就是出去走一走，史蒂夫。我马上就回来，行吗？”他拖长腔调慢慢说，他现在说话的节奏和多年前的已经不同，比以前慢一点，声调也没以前那么高，但没关系。

巴基知道他永远无法变回被九头蛇控制以前的样子。他还不太确定自己到底是谁，但史蒂夫看着他的时候……他眼神中有那么多的爱，巴基忍不住羞愧。他想到过去浪费那么多时间担忧自己配不上，完全没注意到史蒂夫的爱是无条件的、不可动摇的。

他用 _好几个月_ 的时间去愧疚，觉得自己不属于这里，认为自己在这里是在侮辱史蒂夫和过去的巴基。但他现在明白了，不接受史蒂夫慷慨给出的爱才是更大的侮辱。巴基不记得孤儿院的修女，但他知道她们肯定教过他礼貌：不要去检查别人送的礼物。而史蒂夫给他的爱是巴基一生收到过最贵重的礼物。

“我很快就回来。我……我保证。”巴基发誓说。史蒂夫点点头，绷得紧紧的身体稍微放松了一点。

“反正也没法让你一个人待着，我要是不在的话，你没准又要做什么会出生命危险的傻事。”

“对，没准。”史蒂夫说，即使他在笑，看着也像在哭。

巴基自己的眼睛也发热，这是他第一次在心里叫自己“巴基”没有觉得不对劲，他让自己不要想太多。也许他真的 _有_ 进步，不管什么是进步。

他和过去的巴基起码有一个共同点：对史蒂夫的爱。是这份强烈的爱，让巴基打破洗脑，将史蒂夫从河水里救出来，即使那时他并不知道史蒂夫是谁。但这已经足够，比足够还要 _多_ 。

“我来做早饭，你回来以后我们一起吃。”史蒂夫说，他用了一会振作起来。“你还喜欢薄煎饼吗？”

巴基顿住，思考史蒂夫的问题。他只有一点转瞬即逝的记忆，跟史蒂夫和他妈妈一起吃早饭，那时史蒂夫的妈妈还活着，他还记得玉米粉的味道，有时候还有培根的气味，飘在空中，而他坐在桌边，胸中充满期待，等着她做好饭。但那是很久很久以前。

“我不知道。”他最终说。

“那一会我们就能知道了。”

巴基微笑，尴尬但又真诚，“对，一会。”

史蒂夫也笑了，笑容太美好甚至有刺眼。但巴基没有移开视线，因为能看到史蒂夫再度微笑感觉太好。知道是自己让史蒂夫微笑，让巴基觉得这是他几十年来做得最好的事。

他知道对史蒂夫来说一直都不容易，史蒂夫一直很痛苦，他也在挣扎，但史蒂夫是个傻瓜，他从来不会说出来。巴基不需要史蒂夫逞英雄。他不想要美国队长，他从来没想让史蒂夫成为美国队长，但他也知道没人比史蒂夫更适合这个头衔。

_我只想要你。_

过去的巴基·巴恩斯会憎恶他现在的样子，只有空壳，但他会更恨他无法遵守多年前发下的誓言：守护史蒂夫，支持他，永远。过去几个月里，是史蒂夫在支持他，保护他，让他可以找寻回自己生命的碎片，再把自己缝合起来。史蒂夫是他知道的最强大的人，但巴基也想变得更加强大，即使不足以背着史蒂夫前行，起码能让他们相互搀扶着前进。

从某种角度来说，史蒂夫还是他的任务，也许他一直都是。

他还记得去史密森尼博物馆看美国队长展览，里面说到史蒂夫突袭了九头蛇基地，解救了107团。历史并没有把全部情况记录在案：史蒂夫是个好人（ _最好的_ 人，他脑海里有个声音补充道），但他其实是去寻找基地里某个特定的人，他会和那个人一起下地狱，不管这有多愚蠢，他都毫不犹豫。

巴基记得在那之后，他们两个人有了一点独处时间，史蒂夫跟他说上面的那几句话。巴基狠狠地警告史蒂夫，不许再做这样的蠢事，即使他打过血清，也不意味着他是无敌的。史蒂夫只是冷静地用清澈的眼睛看着巴基，和巴基说他丝毫不后悔，如果再来一次他还是会做同样的事。

也许巴基也一直是史蒂夫的任务。

巴基在床上史蒂夫身边坐下。他用右手扶住史蒂夫的下巴，然后给了史蒂夫一个温柔而缓慢的吻。

“你不用给我做早饭，史蒂夫。”巴基说，“你应该多睡会。”

“没事。”史蒂夫耸耸肩说，“有你在我才睡得好。”

“是的，我也是。”巴基移开视线，用一会时间控制住自己，然后回头笑着看史蒂夫。“就算你老抢我被子也是。”

“什么？我才没有。”史蒂夫抗议。

“你有。虽然我不知道为什么，你自己明明像个暖炉一样。”巴基想这是不是他以前留下的习惯，在史蒂夫还没有注射血清前，他一直很冷，经常生病。

“没关系。有你温暖我，我也不用被子，对吧？”

史蒂夫使劲咽了下口水，然后才开口，他的声音因为饱含情感而有些沙哑：“没错。你可别忘了。”

“我怎么敢。”巴基说，“我得留下来，让你把我变成个诚实的人。还有你最好拿着美国队长的钱带我去买点东西。我穿你的睡衣已经穿腻了。”

史蒂夫的眼睛还是湿润的，这次他笑出来的时候，用手抹去一滴流出来的眼泪。

巴基最后再给了史蒂夫一个缠绵的吻，然后走出卧室。他第一次从前门走出去，出去的时候顺手从厨房桌子上抓起史蒂夫的钥匙。要他撬锁当然也可以，但他知道史蒂夫看到钥匙不见了会安心，说明巴基承诺会回来。

他知道史蒂夫心里有一部分想要让他爬回床上，别出去。史蒂夫有时候是很倔强，但他不蠢。他知道巴基有很多年没法控制自己的行动。他明白对巴基来说，能够自己做决定有多么重要，即使只是早上出去走这种小事。巴基也许一团糟，但他不是无能。他在努力，想要找到平衡，什么是他为自己恢复该做的，什么是他能帮到史蒂夫的。

春天的空气仍然有点凉，但巴基几乎感觉不到。他走着，想他过去几个月里认识到的和再次发现的自己。

他学会了如何同时自私又大方，如何让他人愉悦，还有如何接受。

他意识到比起他自己的新睡衣，他更喜欢穿史蒂夫的老睡衣，因为他喜欢史蒂夫的味道，还有老旧的纯棉衣物贴在皮肤上的感觉。

他不想再把鞋老实收好，而是想随便把鞋脱在那里，绊倒史蒂夫，就因为他觉得会很好笑。

他觉得史蒂夫的床太软了，但没关系，只要上面有史蒂夫就好。

他的脑袋里还是一团糟，有时候他需要一个人待着。

他在这世界上最爱史蒂夫。

还有谁知道，没准他喜欢薄煎饼。

巴基走到史蒂夫家附近的公园，找了个长椅坐下来，向上看，让阳光洒满全身。巴基闭上眼，深呼吸，感受吹过他头发的风，这次他用加强的感官去感受美好的事物。

他听着城市的声音，想到史蒂夫，在家里等他。七十年来第一次，巴基觉得大概一切可以变好。

 

Fin


End file.
